A night with you
by Saphyre Star
Summary: Roy loves Marth, but he isn't sure if Marth will return his feelings. Actually, he's extremely doubtful. Does Marth love Roy? Yaoi ((Marth/Roy))


+-------------------~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~-------------------+

WARNING: This is a Yaoi fic! ((Marth/Roy)) If you do not know what Yaoi is, it's basically… gay. Erm.. yeah. O.o If this offends you, I'm sorry. You really don't have to read on. ^^

**I'm dead serious. Tell me if I should up the rating. I probably shouldn't have to, but please. xD**

Yes, a Roy/Marth story : Sorry, it's my first SSBM fic. So cut me some slack `-`; Anyway, I hope you enjoy. Leave me a nice, **big review** when you is done reading :D

Disclaimer: I don't yet. But I will… nyehehehe… *catlike grin*

**KEY**

' = thoughts

" = spoken

[[ ]] = Author's notes

o.o = one of the author's many faces ^^;

+-------------------~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~-------------------+

**_~*~_**

**_~*~ A night with you ~*~  
~*~_**

   He sat by an open window gazing onto the azure sea, wisps of sea air pushing his red locks away from his forehead. Next to him comfortably sat a dark haired man with equally dark eyes. He too was fixated on the sea, in deep thought; his hand resting on his chin as he sighed. I tried to ask him if he was okay, and he replied with an unsure 'yes'. I could tell that something was bothering him. Something was bothering me, too.

   I didn't know how to say it. Those three words that seemed so easy to say… at least, it was for Link and Zelda. And now look at them. They are to be married in three months. I sighed, pulling my arms closer to my body for extra warmth. Silently I wished that instead of my arms giving me warmth, that it was Marth. The thought of us cuddling together in a large bed, thin sheets covering us as the air gently swept over us caused a shiver to travel up my spine. This is what I wanted most, and sadly, it seemed as if Marth would never know. I'm a coward, aren't I? If I truly loved him, I could say this with no problem. I know I love him; I can't bear the thought of us not being together. But it would never happen. He couldn't share the same feelings for me. It …isn't possible.

   After all, Marth deserves much better than I.

   "Marth…" I whispered absent-mindedly. His gaze reached my eyes as I blushed very lightly. I hoped he wouldn't be able to tell, but the small chuckle that came from his throat told me he did.

   "Yes, Roy?"

   "I… never, never mind." Dammit, there goes my chance _again_. It's hopeless.

   "Oh, okay then." He said rather disappointedly.

   "I think I'm going to get some sleep now. I'll… I'll see you in the morning, Marth." As I rose from my seat, a small sigh escaped my lips. I wanted Marth to accompany me, but he would never… I felt something grasp my wrist as I turned facing the door to his room. I looked down toward my side and saw what I didn't think was possible. Marth had locked my eyes in a loving gaze as if he was trying to say something important. He looked back down toward my wrist and began stroking it gently with his fingers.

   "Roy… can… can you stay with me?"

   "What…?" I stood there, a bewildered look upon my face. I could tell my face was turning a crimson shade, and he looked back down at the sea.

   "Please, stay with me."

   I couldn't believe it! Marth… was asking me to stay with him? Oh God… I didn't know what to say. My eyes told him what my voice could not and he nodded in appreciation. 

   "Thank you Roy, I… thanks…"

   "…no problem, Marth." I sat back down in my seat at the window, scooting closer to my beloved. This is my chance! Now, now I should tell him what I'm feeling. I turned to face him but what I saw completely surprised me. Marth looked pleadingly at me with a slight blush covering his cheeks. 

"Marth, I… I…" This was it. Now, or never. "I love you." I barely choked out the words as I covered my face with the palm of my hand. I did it. I really did it. 

'There, happy now?!' I literally screamed at my inner voice, but took in a slight breath when I felt his hand on my shoulder.

"You… you really mean it, Roy?"

"Marth, I can't bear the thought of… being without you."

"Roy…"

"Hmm..?"

"I love you too."

He…! I can't believe it! He, he loves me too? I thought of this over and over as I happily snuggled into his firm grasp. Absent-mindedly, I traced his well toned abdomen with the tip of my finger. Although his clothing was on, I could still tell Marth has been working out. His fingers stroked through my hair as we sat within each other's grasp for what seemed like an eternity.

+-------------------~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~-------------------+

[[A/n: SORRY I ENDED SO SOON! I couldn't wait to post it and see what everyone thought. :D Want me to continue? I'll gladly do so… **I won't up the rating from PG-13 to R unless you really think that I should. So should I? There won't be a lemon, but if you really want me to, I can post the lemon separately. I'll let you know when I do. ^^;]]**

-As always, Saphyre Star-


End file.
